1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia processing apparatus, method, and non-transitory tangible computer readable medium thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to multimedia processing apparatus, method, and non-transitory tangible computer readable medium thereof that decides beat points of an audio stream.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development in the technology, multimedia of any kind has become ubiquitous in our daily life. People can derive pictures, videos, animations, audios, music files, and/or the like easily, such as taking them by recording device (e.g. cameras), downloading them from the Internet, etc.
There are some occasions that people have to utilize and/or manage these pictures, videos, animations, audios, music files, and/or the like. For example, a user may require a multimedia file including an audio, several videos, and several images for presentation. Conventionally, a user may utilize functions provided in a multimedia editing software to generate a multimedia file from scratch, which however is time-consuming.
Consequently, a technique that can easily generate a multimedia file by synthesizing different kind of media files is still in an urgent need.